Tous à l'ouest
by lasurvolte
Summary: Drabbles sur différents thèmes.
1. Le soleil

**Titre : **Le soleil

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa réellement, juste l'attachement de Gokû pour Sanzô.

**Thème :** Il pleut encore

* * *

Gokû ne connaissait que les ténèbres et la pluie. Dès qu'une jolie chose lui arrivait, on lui reprenait aussitôt et il était très triste. Pourtant un jour le soleil était arrivé sous la forme d'un moine blond au sale caractère, et comme il avait délivré le singe, ce dernier le suivait dorénavant absolument partout. Pour lui Sanzô était ce qui comptait le plus et il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, c'est pourquoi il était toujours collé à ses sandales. Ces derniers temps, leur voyage avec Gojyo et Hakkai se montraient assez fatiguant car il ne cessait de pleuvoir et Sanzô râlait.

- Il pleut encore !

Pourtant Gokû lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement, certes ça mouillait et c'était désagréable, mais près de lui il avait toujours son soleil.

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui j'adore le fait que Sanzô soit le soleil de Gokû.


	2. La nouvelle philosophie de Sanzô

**Titre : **La nouvelle philosophie de Sanzô

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Tout ce qui est petit est mignon

* * *

Sanzô avait tout un tas de théorie, savait réciter des sutras sur le bout des doigts, connaissait tout un tas de proverbes bouddhistes, et en général il aimait en citer. Mais en ce grand jour où Gokû le regardait avec un air pitoyable et plutôt énervant, en lui serinant dans les oreilles qu'il avait faim, Sanzô n'avait qu'une question en tête : quel était le crétin qui avait pu sortir un truc aussi mensonger que _« tout ce qui est petit est mignon »_ ? Il avait devant lui un singe qui lui prouvait tout le contraire.

- Tout ce qui est petit mérite un coup de baffeur oui !

Et il envoya valser le con de singe contre le mur, mettant ainsi en place sa nouvelle philosophie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que même si Gokû est petit et mignon, on ne résiste jamais quand Sanzô lui retourne un coup de baffeur.


	3. Vide

**Titre : **Vide

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Le vide intersidéral entre mes deux oreilles.

* * *

Ce fut le vide intersidéral entre ses deux oreilles. De mauvaises langues diraient que c'était déjà le cas avant, à cause de la bêtise de Gokû. Pourtant cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas drôle et il eu l'impression que le silence qui s'installait dans sa tête allait la faire exploser.

Ce fut d'ailleurs également le vide intersidéral dans son estomac et c'est ainsi qu'on su à quel point il allait mal.

Mais cela Hakkai et Gojyo l'avaient deviné avant même que le singe perde l'appétit. Après tout, eux aussi étaient déprimés. Et Sanzô étant le plus proche de Gokû, il était normal que le garçon se sente aussi mal depuis qu'il était mort.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que je trouvais que c'était trop facile de dire que Gokû était un crétin, j'ai préféré écrire un truc un peu plus triste.


	4. Dis Sanzô !

**Titre : **Dis Sanzô !

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **gros drabble

**Couple :** y en a pas

**Thème :** tu ne trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble à un crocodile

* * *

Gokû scrutait le ciel tandis que les quatre étaient en route vers l'ouest (comme toujours). Par moment il ponctuait le silence par des remarques idiotes que le moine essayait d'ignorer.

- Dis Sanzô, tu trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble à un onigiri ?

- Dis Sanzô, tu trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble à un gros morceau de viande ?

- Dis Sanzô, tu trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble à une banane ?

- Dis Sanzô, tu trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble à un crocodile, ça se mange les crocodiles ?

Finalement la patience du moine (très courte) atteignit ses limites :

- Dis Gokû, tu trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble à moi entrain de te tirer dessus ?

Le singe préféra garder le silence.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Sanzô a souvent le mot de la fin.


	5. Gokû et Sanzô sont perdus

**Titre : **Gokû et Sanzô sont perdus.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **ficlet

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :**

- Dis tu m'écoutes ?

- Non je suis sourd.

* * *

Gokû et Sanzô avaient perdu de vue Gojyo et Hakkai après une bagarre avec des yôkais, et en plus ils s'étaient paumés dans cette fichue forêt et c'était « la mère » de la bande qui avait la carte, évidemment. Sanzô ronchonnait donc et fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes, il était de très mauvaise humeur, hélas le singe n'y faisait pas attention et se mis à causer.

- Je me demande où sont Gojyo et Hakkai, j'espère qu'ils sont aussi entrain de nous chercher, j'ai pas envie de dormir dans cette forêt cette nuit alors qu'il y a un village pas loin avec une auberge et un lit, et surtout de la nourriture.

Le moine ne répondait rien et continuait à fumer.

- J'ai faim Sanzô, je veux manger, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ?

Hélas Sanzô n'était pas Hakkai, et c'était d'habitude lui qui prévoyait toujours un petit quelque chose pour l'estomac sans fond de Gokû. Il resta donc silencieux.

- J'ai faiiiim Sanzô ! Dis tu m'écoutes ?

- Non, je suis sourd.

- Non t'es pas sourd, j'ai faim, j'ai trop la dalle.

Le moine perdit patience et lui tira dessus (mais visa à côté) :

- Tu veux bien te la fermer ou c'est toi qui va bientôt être muet.

Le singe obéit, et n'eut pas à tenir très longtemps de toute manière, Gojyo et Hakkai les retrouvèrent facilement, ils avaient tout simplement suivis le bruit du coup de feu. Et finalement Gokû pu manger.

Fin.

L'autatrice : relire cette fic m'a donné faim tiens.


	6. Les angoisses de Gokû

**Titre : **Les angoisses de Gokû

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Avec des si

* * *

Et si Sanzô n'était pas venu le chercher ? Parfois Gokû se sentait angoissé de penser que cela aurait pu être possible, que le moine ne soit pas venu, qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé ou tout simplement qu'il soit passé à côté de lui sans le sortir de sa prison. Sans Sanzô il serait encore dans cet endroit sombre et triste et ce serait parfaitement horrible.

Bien sûr pas question de parler de ses angoisses au moine et encore moins à la blatte, mais une fois il se confessa à Hakkai. Après tout l'homme agissait comme une maman et savait donner des conseils gentils avec son sourire adorable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gokû, avec des si on pourrait faire prier Sanzô et lui donner bon caractère

N'imaginant pas cela possible, le singe arrêta de se demander ce qui se serait passé si Sanzô n'était pas venu.

De toute façon il était venu. Et autant dire qu'il avait vraiment un sale caractère.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et puis Sanzô avec un bon caractère ce serait flippant.


	7. Un éclair d'intelligence

**Titre : **un éclair d'intelligence.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Gojyo/Hakkai

**Thème :** t'es un vrai Don Juan

* * *

Gokû tout fier d'avoir été embrassé par une jolie fille ne cessait de le raconter et de se vanter, au moins une fois par jour il le disait.

- Oui bon on a compris que t'étais un Don Juan, con de singe.

Fini par s'énerver Gojyo.

- T'es juste jaloux en fait, abruti de blatte

- Moi jaloux ? J'ai autant de femmes que j'en veux.

- Oui mais toi tu veux que ce soit Hakkai qui t'embrasse.

Jamais un silence n'avait autant régné à la table de la bande à Sanzô. Cet éclair d'intelligence chez le singe avait cloué le bec à Gojyo, gêné Hakkai et fait hausser un sourcil chez Sanzô.

Bien sûr Gokû n'avait rien remarqué et recommença à manger.

Le soir Hakkai interrogea Gojyo qui partageait sa chambre.

- Alors comme ça tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

- Oh ça va hein.

La maman du groupe eut un sourire et exauça le vœu de Gojyo. Qui aurait cru qu'un idiot de singe pouvait être responsable du bonheur de la blatte.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'adore trop ce couple.


End file.
